The NaruSaku story
by fan-of-naruto-fanfiction
Summary: Naruto saves a pink haired girl when they were eight years old. What will happen in the future? Rated M for viloence, language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**NaruSaku Stories**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.(Although I wish I did)

Lets see here. Yes I know the owner of the acc is gone on vacation. As posted two other times. Her room mate how ever, can write stories as well. So I wrote a story for you guys while she is gone. Just so you guys don't get bored. And yes I will update the story when I get the chance to.

I never knew she would actually use her real name in her story. Huh, oh well.

Start reading or you die. JK

* * *

**Chapter 1: The rescue**

Sakura was walking down the street going to meet her friend. She was wearing her usually clothing. It was a red one peice dress that went down just above her knees. It was around noon when Sakura turns down an ally to take a shortcut. Sakura had made it about half way through the ally when three boys stepped out into the ally. They stared at her blankly and started to walk towards her.

Sakura didn't know what to do, so she turned and walk the way she came hoping she could get away. When she was about ten feet away from the end of the ally another boy steps in front of her blocking her only escape route. Sakura now started to panic. She just hope they were friendly, which she doughted. The boys behind her were closing the distance between them and Sakura could get a good look at them now. The boys looked to be about 14 years old. Most of them were pretty well built for their age to.

Sakura did the only thing she could think of. She turned and ran, but forgot that the fourth boy was blocking her route to safety. The boy grab her and held, while the other 3 were walking towards them.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. When she was about to scream agian a hand cupped her mouth. The three other boys came over and started to grope at her. Their hands were rubbing her crotch, while other hands were on her ass squeezing away. All she could do was wimper and cry as she couldn't yell for help and it was in a very seclueded area of Konaha.

"Let her go now or face pain!" They all turned and looked to see who it was. They couldn't see who it was from the shadow of the houses, but they could see that he wore an orange jumpsuit.

_Thank god I am saved. I am to young for this, I am only eight years old. Who is the boy in the ugly orange jumpsuit. I need to thank him for saving me._

"Who are you punk? And what makes you so sure you can take all four of us on?" that must be the leader of the group, thought the young boy.

" Ohhh... I might tell you, but you have to let the girl go. The leader of the group jestured for the other three to let the girl go. She ran over to her rescuer amd hid behind him.

" I am Uzimaki Naruto. The protector of the kind and demon of the crule!" With that anouncement his eyes turned red and his canines grew. He got on all fours and then his finger nails grew into claws. Red chakra was swirling around him, but not enough to give off a strong signature. He growls at the boys who had just tried to rape Sakura.

"Look. He is a demon. Every man for himself!" The leader turned and ran off, but not before Naruto had him by the arm. Naruto was on top of the boy and ripped a huge gash in the boys arm. The boy screamed for all he was worth, as blood poured from his wound. Naruto the jump in the air and landed both his feet on the boy's left leg. there was a sickening cracking noise when Naruto landed. The boy lost consciousness from blood loss and pain. The other three boys were to stunned to even move. They just stared at Naruto. He then jumped towards the stunned boys and bit chunks of flesh from each boy. Naruto was about to punch the last boy standing when he stopped mid-punch. He looked down to see his shadow leading away from him to the wall. Thwn the shadow went up the wall to the roof where a man was satnding.

"Stop this now! Why did you attak these boys?" the man glared at Naruto. His eyes now not red anymore. His claws retracted and his canines shrunk back to normal size. He also physically relaxed. and slumped his shoulders.

" Sorry, but they were going to rape this girl for no reason. I had to stop them." Naruto stared at the girl with sympathy. All Sakura could do was stare at him.

"Is this true little girl?" All she could do is nod her head. The man looked at Naruto, and than back at Sakura. He let his shadow jutsu drop and jumped down next to Naruto. He went and checked the boys vital signs and stopped most of their bleeding. After he was a done a boy opened his eyes and started to look around. When his eyes met Naruto he could only stare in fear.

"Keep that demon away from me! He is going to kill me." The boy tried to slid backwards to get away from Naruto, but only ran into a wall behind him.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you..."

"Yes I will. He is perverted, and tried to rape an eight year old girl. Which I do not approve of. The only reason he is still alive is that i do not cimmit cold blooded murder in front of innocent eys and that this man stopped me." Naruto gave a death glare at the boy and put so much killer intent towards him, the boy pissed himself and fainted.

"Well Naruto. I geuss I will take these boys to the hospital and report the incodent to the hokage. Knowing that the hokage let you off, because you protacted a girl from rape and you have my consent in this case." Naruto smiled at the man and walked over to Sakura

_Boy she is really pretty. I like her already. I hope she feels the same way as me._

"May I ask you, your name?" Sakura came out of her shocked state when hearing th voice.

"Y-yes. I-I-I'm H-Haruno S-Sakura." She was still a little shocked, but managed a small smile.

"Hi Sakura-chan. I am Uzimaki Naruto." Naruto smiled back at the pretty, pink-haired girl.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura said back. She still trying to comprohend of what just happened.

"Well Naruto. Why don't you secort her back to her house to make sure she stays safe." After that an Anbu appeared and took two of the unconscious boys and the other man took the other two.

"Well shall we go home now?" Sakura just nodded her head, as they started towards home.

Whe they were walking home Sakura looked up at Naruto and started to check him out. He had blond spikey hair, ocean blue eyes that you could stare into and never find the end. He had three wisker marks on both sides of his cheeks. It made him look cute and handsome at the same time. He wore an ugly orange jumpsuit. Sakura could fix that though. He was also just slightly shorter than her, but his spikey hair made up for that. Sakura finally gathered enough courage to speak to him.

"Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. I just happen to be at the right place at the right time." Naruto stared into her eyes, which made her melt inside. He turned and faced fowards agian and kept walking.

They walked for a couple of minutes in a peacful silence. When they reached Sakura's house they turned to face each other. They stared at each other in silence tell Sakura's mom opened the front door.

"Oh! Sakura I thought you went to visit Ino?" Sakura's mom stared at Sakura unkowing of what had happened to her. There was a long silence. Naruto and Sakura both stared at the ground.

" Is there something wrong?" Sakura's mom started to get worried at the silence.

"Ummm... Well... S-Sakura was almost raped. I happened to pass that ally and was able to save her." At hearing this Sakura's mom was swelling with anger and hate towards the petefile that would try and rape her daughter.

"I hope that man gets a very harsh punishment!"

" Mrs. Haruno... It was a group of 15 year old boys. And they got their punishment. If Shikaku did not come and stop me I would have killed those boys." Mrs. Haruno was stunned. She never thought that a kid only eight years old take on four boys that were six years older than him.

"Ok. I thank you for saving my child." Mrs. Haruno's opinion onNaruto has completely changed. She thought Naruto was a demon, but seeing he saved her daughter. She started to dought that the boy was really a demon.

"Sakura lets go inside and talk." Mrs. Haruno walked back into the house.

"Well I geuss I will see you later. Thanks agian for saving me."

"No problem. I will check with your tomorrow to see how you are doing." Naruto smiles at Sakura and starts truning around to leave. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. She planted a kiss on his cheeks and turned around and walked into her house. To say Naruto wa stunned is an under statement. After a minute Naruto turns back to walk to his apartament rubbing his hand on where Sakura had kissed him.

* * *

Yeah! Chapter one is finished. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Please review. I would like the fead back, so I can have info on what to do next in the story.

Thats all. Chapter two will come soon.(Hopefully)


	2. chapter 2

Hey! Whats peeps. Yes this is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (damn I really wish I had the money to make my own cartoon show)

Well here is chapter 2.

**

* * *

**

**The NaruSaku Story. Chapter 2: The first date**

It has been five years since Naruto saved Sakura from the group of boys. Sakura was able to get Naruto to change out of his orange jumpsuit before they entered the academy. They have been close friends since then. Naruto would spend the night at her house periodically. Sakura also threw Naruto a birthday party. He had been estatic about his party, because it was his first one. Naruto would also buy gifts for Sakura every other month. After Sasuke's whole clan being murdered Sakura began to drift from Naruto. She started to follow Sasuke around and asked him on dates. Naruto would be left to eat at the ramen stand by himself. He found it lonely in the evenings and boring during the day.

Sakura felt the same at times. She would always be trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, or help her with her training. She would hang out with Ino a lot more. They would go shopping for clothes they thought Sasuke would like. One day Sakura was following Sasuke. He stopped at a training ground and sat down in the middle. Sakura hid behind a couples of bushes and watched what Sasuke would do.

"Sakura you can come out. I know you are there." Sakura was stunned. She didn't think Sasuke had seen her. She thought she had hidden pretty good from him. She walks out into the clearing, keeping an eye on Sasuke. She stops when she is 3 feet away from him.

"Sakura what do you want from me? If it is to ask for training or a date. The answer is no."

"I didn't want anything. I was just watching what you would do." Sasuke got off the ground and faced Sakura. He was only 4 inches away from her face. Sakura just stares into his eyes.

Sasuke makes a quick reaction and grabs Sakura's throat and picks her up off the ground. He was gripping her very hard. He glared into her eyes with hate. Sakura couldn't scream or anything. All she could do was stare back into his eyes.

"You know what... I am fucking sick and tired of you and the rest of your lesbian fan club stocking me and bugging me. I hate every one of you girls. You aren't even worthy of being my friend. You should be working on getting stonger as a ninja and not worshipping me. You, I don't like at all. Even if you were the last bitch alive I would kill myself, rather than trying to restart the human race. You do not deserve love."

All Sakura could do was let a tear go down the side of her cheek. There was nothing she could do. All she could do was wait tell he choked her to death.

"Hey! Let go of her now!" Sasuke looked to see who it was and saw it was Ino. He dropped Sakura and ran off towards home. Sakura fell to her knees and started to cry. Ino ran up to Sakura and pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her. Sakura cried for what felt like hours , but really was only eight minutes.

"Sasuke is right. I don't deserve love. I am weak and worth nothing." Sakura started to sob agian.

"No thats not true. You deserve love in your life. You were just chasing the wrong guy."

"Who would want to love some one as weak as me. Someone that is to shallow to see that the one I had a crush on only hated me for it."

" Sakura I know one person who would do anything for you. Even if it ment to die and make you happy."

"Who?"

"Naruto." Thats when it her like a ton of bricks. Naruto had treated her like and angel. He was kind, caring. and cute. He had saved her countless times from being picked on or kidnapped. He would always put a smile on her face, or make her laugh. She loved to stare into his ocean blue eyes and get lost in them forever. Until he would wake her from her trans like state. He would treat her to snacks and would help her in training. She had forgotten that Naruto was even there. She was to hooked on Sasuke and his avenger type attitude. Now she relized her mistake. She couldn't image how Naruto felt right now. He was probably lonely and sad. He probably thinks that Sakura had abandon him and left him to rot. she felt really bad at what she had done to Naruto. She just hoped he would forgive her for her mistake. She said good bye to Ino and left to got find Naruto

When Sakura went to look for Naruto she started looking for him at the training grounds. It was around the time he would be just ending his training for the day then heading to go get ramen. When she got there she did find him, so she thought he might be at the ramen stand. She left the training grounds and went to find Naruto. When she got to the ramen stand and she walked in. She did not see him.

"Hey Ayme did you see Naruto by any chance?"

"Sorry Sakura he hasn't been here today."

"Thanks anyways. bye."

"Bye Sakura-san" Sakura left and started off towards Naruto's apartament. She was really worried about Naruto by this time. It wasn't like him to not eat dinner and the ramen stand. She arrived at his apartament and knocked on the door. After a few moments when no one answered she knocked agian, twice as hard. She waited for a few seconds and heard some soft footsteps heading toward the door. The lock on the door click and then the door opened very slowly. It opened jsut enough so that Naruto could peek through to see who it was. He was surprized to see Sakura though.

"Uh? Sakura what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go o-..." Sakura hesitated at the question. "On a date with me?" Naruto physically stiffened at the question. He then grew his gaint fox grin.

"Sure Sakura. Let me go change real quick."

"Ok." Naruto let Sakura into his apartament. Sakura walked in to his apartament. It was small, but considering that the village hated him for having the kyuubi in him. She looked at Naruto to see him in his boxers and a T-shirt. She blushed seeing how he bent his legs the boxers would ride higher on his legs, showing just a little closer to his crotch. Naruto ran into his room and started to get dressed. He put on his black ninja pants. He pulled on his navy blue shirt. Then his tanish jacket (like Hinata's jacket just not as thick). He walked back into the livingroom/kitchen. Sakura look at Naruto and how cute he. They left his apartament and headed to the al to famous ramen stand.

When they got there. They sat down and ordered their food. Three minutes later it came and they started to eat. They ate in silence for a while tell Naruto broke the silence.

"So, Sakura why did you ask me on a date? I thought you liked Sasuke." Sakura was dreading this question since she had went to search for Naruto.

"Well I realized my mistake. I found out that Sasuke would never truely love me. You are the only person who has shown affection to me. I geuss it took me a while to realize this, but now I am making up for my mistake and going with the person who truely loves me."

"Sakura I understand and all, but do you truely love me?" Sakura was stunned at the question. She didn't know why he would question her at all.

"Yes of course I love you. I care for you and wouldn't want to lose you. You are a not a crush I have on. You are the boy who has saved me countless times. You still love me even after what I did to you. I realized my mistake. I am returning that same love back to you. For all I care Sasuke can go to the 20th level of hell and be torured by Shinigami himself. I wouldn't even look back."

Naruto smiled and started to eat agian. They ate in silence the rest of the meal. They payed then left and walked to walk around in a park. They sat down on a bench and talked about what would be the the final exam. . After a while they got up and walked to the training ground and layed in the grass. Sakura rested her head on Naruto. they lay in silence for a while. Sakura felt warm and at peace. She drifted into a light sleep. Naruto stared at his angel. The one that saved him from total darkness. He fell asleep soon after. Sakura awoke to see Naruto staring at her. Naruto pointed to something and Sakura turned to see what it was. When she looked it was a sunset. It was so bueatiful. They watched it go down and saw the sun disapear over the horizon.

Sakura looked back at Naruto and smiled at him. He returned the smile with one of his foxy grins. Sakura then got up on top of Naruto and stradled him. Naruto was surprized at the movement, but did not resist. Sakura then bent down and started to kiss Naruto. At first Naruto was approhensive about the kiss, but started to return it after a few moments. Sakura slid her tongue across Naruto's lower lip. Naruto opend his mouth and allowed entrance. Sakura started to explore his mouth with her tongue. She didn't know things could feel this good in her life. Naruto started to explore her mouth after she started to explore his. They did this for a couple of minutes, but had to pull back for air. A trail of salive still connected their lips.

"Sorry to ruin our little moment, but I think I should get home soon my mom is proabaly freaking out right about now." Naruto nodded in agreement. He knew not to make Mrs. Haruno mad. Sakura got off Naruto and helped him to his feet. They started off to Sakura's house in complete silence. When they got there, they stared at each other. Naruto made the first move and went foward and started kissing Sakura. Sakura returned the kiss. It last about a minute tell Mrs. Haruno opened the door.

"Oh? Sorry am I interupting something?" Naruto and Sakura turned away blushing. Mrs. Haruno knew they would eventually started going out, but didn't know when. Now she knew.

"Come on Sakura it is time to go to bed it is late. We will talk in the morning." Mrs Haruno walked back in the house. Sakura turned to Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the lips before she followed. Naruto turned and headed to his apartament. He was replaying his kiss with Sakura over and over in his head.

* * *

The next morning Naruto stopped by the Haruno's house to pick Sakura up to walk to the academy. Today was the day of the finals. It was the test to see who would become a genin. He waited in the living room talking to Mr. Haruno. After a minute or two Sakura came down stairs and left with Naruto to the academy. Sakura looked at Naruto and to her surpirze he had a slightly different outfit on. He wore his usual black ninja pants with two pouchs on either of his legs. He had black sandals and his shirt was now a red. It had Sakura pedals etcheddown one side of his shirt. He also had fishnet under his shirt. 

When they finally got to the academy they found that most of the seats were taken. The only two seats wthat were open were next to Inuzaka Kiba and his little white dog. They sat down and waited for class to start. Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. Most of the class stared at the new couple.

"What do you have a problem with me and Sakura being together or something!" Naruto glared back at the class. The class then turned back to waht they were doing earlier.

"Hey Naruto. When did you and Sakura start going out?" Kiba asked in a playful tone. wondering if Naruto was doing another prank.

"Since last night." Kiba just stared at Naruto then at Sakura. Sakura stuck out her tongue at Kiba.

"Ok class. Quite down now. We will start the exams. We will call your names and when we do come into the other room." After about 7 minutes they called Naruto. Naruto walked in and they ask him to through shuriken at a traget on the wall. then they ask him to perform the bunshin technique. Naruto had barely been able to perfect the jutsu in time for the exam. He did it and they gave him his Konaha head ban. He rapped it around his neck and left the room. Later they called Sakura and she went into the room. Naruto waited for a while then Sakura came out with her head ban on to. After every one had taken the test Iruka stepped out from the room and congraguated then kids who passed.

"Ok class. Please be here in two days at 11AM. That is when you will meet your new senseis."

With that the class left and were greeted by parents. Naruto and Sakura walked to the park agian and sat on the bench together. After a while Sakura said she had to leave. She was supposed to help her mom clean the house. Naruto gave her a note and told her to open it only if something bad happened to him and he might not make it out alive.

Later that day Naruto ran into Iruka-sensei. They went to the ramen stand and ate a meal.

" Naruto I am so glad that you passed your exam."

"Thank Iruka-sensei!" Naruto took another slurp of ramen.

"I saw Sakura resting her head on your shoulder today in class. Mind telling why?"

"Yeah. Sakura and me are going out now."

"Well that is great to hear. I am happy for you Naruto."

"Thanks." They chatted and cought up on some small gossip. Iruka payed for the meal. Even tough he would not be able to eat for 2 days now. Naruto had 13 bowls of ramen. They split apart and went on their seperate ways.

Naruto got to his apartament and took a shower then went to bed.

At Sakura's house she had just finished dinner and taken a shower. She got in bed and layed there for a while, but could not sleep. So she got up and put on a coat. she started to walk to Naruto's apartament. When she got there she hesitated to knock on the door. Afraid of waking up Naruto. She got the courage and knocked on the door. After a few moments Naruto opened the door. He looked tired, but not the 'I just got out of bed tired'. More like the 'I can't sleep tired'. Naruto let her in with out saying any words. She walked to the couch that he had and sat down. Naruto shut and locked the door and went over to her.

He sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then rested his head on her shoulder. She yawned and rested her head on his. They were in a peaceful silence. Only needing each others company. After about half an hour Naruto had fallen asleep and Sakura layed him on the couch with out waking him. She then walked to his room and looked for something to sleep in rather than her own clothes. She found a pair of clean boxers and a shirt and put them on. She grabbed a blanket and went back out into the living room and layed the blanket on Naruto. She then went back to his room and got into his bed and fell asleep. That night they both had naughty dreams about each other. One wanting the other on top or under them. Thinking of naughty sex positions and what the other looked like naked. They slept well, but both were blushing in their sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to a nice smell of food cooking. He sat up and opened his eyes. He looked towards the kitchen and saw Sakura cooking breakfast. She was wearing his boxers and a shirt of his. He thought Sakura looked good in his boxers, but pushed aside the thought for now. He got up and walked over to Sakura silently. He then took her into a hug when she went to grab glasses. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to Naruto. She gave him a hug back. She then started to push him backwards towards the couch. She shoved him into the couch and sat on top of him. She started to kiss him, only to pull back leaving Naruto wanting more.

"Now, now Naruto. You don't want to go and spoil your breakfast now would you?" He only shook his head and leaned back into the couch. Sakura got off and went to finish cooking. When she finished Naruto went and sat down to eat. They both sat silently eating. They were enjoying the meal Sakura made, when there was knocking coming from the door. Naruto got up and went to answer the door. When he opened it to see who it was. He was surprized to see Mrs. Haruno standing there panting and out of breath.

"Is Sakura here?"

"Yes she is. Why do you need her?"

"I don't need her. It's just, that when I went to wake her up she wasn't there and I naturally got worried."

"Oh. Thats understandable."

"Can I see her just to make sure she is ok?"

" Yeah. Sakura it's your mom!" Sakura came to the door and waved at her mom saying she is ok. Mrs. Haruno gave as sigh of relief. The she thought of something else that came to mind. Sakura was wearing boxers, which came to her mind that they might have done something more than spend the night together.

"You guys didn't do anything last night did you?" Sakura and Naruto were both surprized at the question.

"No Mrs. Haruno we didn't do 'anything' last night. She just borrowed my boxers to sleep in last night. That is all. Oh, and I must say she is a very good cook." Sakura blushed at the comment and Nrs. Haruno just laughed.

"That she is. That she is. I tought her most of the things she knows. Besides being a ninja. Well I geuss I will leave you two love birds go... Oh and Sakura. Don't forget Ino's birthday party is tomorrow." Mrs. Haruno then left and went back home to do some chores. Naruto closed the door and looked at Sakura. She was spaced out. She had totally forgot about Ino's party. She needed something to get Ino and ask Ino if Naruto could come. Sakura went and got dressed and told Naruto get dressed to. They both went to find Ino.

* * *

Yeah!!!... Chapter 2 is done. Wow 1 day after chapter 1 is posted chapter 2 is posted. Damn! That is quick.

Please review and leave comments. Any errors or typos please state. I need help. I had to use Microsoft word document the whole time to correct spelling and stuff. I am to used to using my cell phone it isn't even funny. And if you ask how Sakura knows about the Kyuubi. Her mom told her. I may have not put it in the story, but it is obvious that Mrs. Haruno told her daughter. Reread chapter one if you don't under stand.

I am not going to have the chunnin exams in here or the Sasuke rescue attempt, or Gaara rescue in my story as this is a romance/ drama. I will maention them in the story though.

see ya next chapter! peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**The NaruSaku Story**

Yes I know I had some bad typos last chapter. I will try and work on those this chapter. Ok...

Disclaimer: I Fucking don't own Naruto. So you can't sue me. hahaha

(sigh)

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Sensei, Ino's Party, the Bell test.**

Sakura and Naruto were walking to the academy together. Today was the day they all met their new senseis. Naruto had helped Sakura with picking a gift for Ino. They would meet at Ino's house around 6:00 PM.

When they got to the academy they saw that the door was left open. They both walked in and saw the halls empty. Naruto grew suspicious. He had Sakura walk behind him instead of besides. When they got to the classroom door they saw that the door had blood on it. They walked in and saw that Iruka-sensei had kunais in his back and he was pinned to the ground. When they completely walked in they saw that every one else was nocked out by a genjutsu. Then all of a sudden Sakura fell to the floor with 4 kunai in her back. Naruto heard a noise and turned around to see Iruka.

_Wait? If that is Iruka on the wall? Then who is this one? Wait I got it. It's a prank. Even Sakura was involved. Jeez... These sly dogs. Never did I think they would stoop so low. Hehehe... I have a plan._

Naruto then stood there and stood in front of Iruka and stared in to his eyes. Naruto made his eyes flicker red, then back to blue. Iruka stood there and stared back in fear.

"Hey! If you value yours and everyone elses lives you will attack me!" Iruka couldn't believe his ears. So he did what he thought was best he threw 3 kunai at Naruto, but not aiming at any vital points. Naruto actually moved into the kunai so they would hit his vital points. When they hit he fell to the floor and layed there dead. One to the heart, one to the kidney, and one to the neck. Iruka just stared back and let out a scream. He had just killed his son figure. He fell to his knees with a thud, and started to cry. Sakura walked around the corner of the door to see what had happened to make Iruka cry. She looked at the floor and saw that Naruto was dead. She walked over and nelt down next to Naruto and cried. Everyone else was already up standing out of their seats watching what was unfolding.

After about a minute the Naruto disappeared. Iruka gazed up at seeing an empty space where Naruto had been. Sakura and the others just stared to. The blood an the ground was gone and everything.

"Hahahahaha!!! I got you guys good. And you guys thought you could get me. I saw through your prank. Although I didn't think you would stoop to cruel tricks like that one. So I had to pay you guys back some how." Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him. She shoved her face into his neck and started to cry. Iruka just stared evily at Naruto.

"Naruto! If you ever pull something like agian I will have you put in solitary confinement!" Iruka had the giant red vain popping out of his head. Sakura just stared back at Iruka with disapointment.

"Iruka I should have never have agreed to do this prank with you. It was even a little harsh. What do you think Naruto would have felt to see the first person to except him besides the hokage, dead on the floor. Naruto I am sorry." Iruka could only gaze at Sakura seeing how protective she was. He sighed and started to stand. He walked over to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Naruto I am sorry for the prank. I geuss it was kind of cruel. I am deeply sorry."

"It's alright Iruka sensei. I forgive you. It's not like you meant it."

"Ok class! Take your seats and I will announce the teams." Every one waited for their teams to be called.( All the teams are the same from the show.)

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since the other senseis had arrived and taken their students with them. Iruka had already left. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all waiting for their sensei to arrive. Naruto and Sakura were talking and chatting about Ino's party that night. Sasuke was most likely brooding over not being strong enough. 

About an hour later their sensei walks in. Naruto and Sakura jump for joy and Sasuke just stares at the chalk board. Kakashi stared at his students sizing them up. His first impression of Naruto was he was loud and less then skilled. Sakura was a fan girl. Most likely going after Sasuke. His last student, Sasuke was a stong shinobi and most likely 4 times as stong as Naruto and Sakura.

" Hey everyone. Sorry I was late. I got lost on the road of life."

"Lame! Sensei that was the worst excuse ever. Even a dog wouldn't have fallen for that lie."

"Yeah. Tell us why you are really late." The question went unanswered.

"Every one meet on top of the roof in 3 minutes." With that Kakashi shushined on top of the roof and waited for his students. After a couple of seconds he saw Naruto and Sakura Appear out of no where. He then saw Sasuke walk up to them. They all sat down in front of their new sensei.

"Ok. Now that everyone is here lets introduce ourselves. State your likes, dislikes, dreams, and... Well thats about all. Ok pinky, you first." Sakura glared at Kakashi, but then started her introduction.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like lots of things. I like to hang out with my friends, eat ramen, train with Naruto, and play games with my family. My dislikes are perverts, people that wear orange, and an orange little book, also I dislike people who beat up children and rape them. My dream is... Well it's a secret."

"Ok. Next you." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike fan girls, loud rude people, and lots of other stuff. I like training and getting stronger. And my goal is... No more of an ambition. Is to kill a certain someone."

"Ok you last blondy"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like to train, hang out with friends, ramen, learn new jutsus, and stare at clouds. My dislikes are perverts, the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen, child abusers, rude and gothic people, and little orange books. My dream is to become Hakage and get everyone to reconize me as a good person and not a demon. I also have another goal, but that is private."

"Ok. Now that we all have introduced ourselves. You will meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 9:00 Am. Oh.. And don't eat breakfast, or your will throw up." With that Kakashi vanished into thin air. Naruto and Sakura left to go get ready for Ino's party.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking to Ino's party together. They kept walking in silence for a while, but stopped at a corner. What they saw really surprized them. They saw balloons and all sorts of flowers and other things decorating Ino's house. They walked up to the door and were greeted by Ino's mom. She lead them to the backyard. They saw a whole table with food. Then next to it they saw a table full of gifts. The one next to that table had a whole bunch of party gifts for the geusts when they left. Naruto geussed that the party was extra special, because Ino had graduated from the academy. the party went with out a hitch. Ino had opened all her gifts and thanked everyone. They had eaten the cake and were now snacking on a whole bunch of different snacks. Naruto ran into Kiba and they started to chat. 

"So Kiba. Have you been able to confess your love to Hinata, or are you still afraid she will deny you?"

"No I haven't. Yes, I am scared she won't return my love. She does still have a crush on you."

"Yeah thats true, but she won't when me and Sakura actually start getting serious in our relationship."

"Yeah thats true, but I am still scared. You know how Neji and Hinata's dad is over protective of her." The chat went on for a few more minutes tell Sakura dragged Naruto from the party. They were half way from Naruto's apartament.

* * *

"Why did we leave the party Sakura?" Naruto had a stupid blank look on his face. 

"Because we need our rest for tomorrow."

"Ok." Naruto finally got some slack. Sakura had a death grip on his collar and she had finally let her grip loosen. They made it to Naruto's apartament and went in. Sakura pushed Naruto onto the couch and went to the kitchen to make some tea. After a couple of minutes Naruto was setting next to Sakura sipping tea. Naruto and Sakura sat there in silence for a while. They just like to be close to each other. Naruto slides closer to Sakura and sticks his hand on Sakura's thigh. He starts to rub up and down her thigh. Sakura in return, moans from the touch. She puts her head on Naruto's shoulder and takes a deep breath of his scent. Naruto then rests his head on her head. They set there for a little while longer. Sakura then realizes what time it is.

"Naruto I am sorry, but I have to go home. My parents will be mad at me."

"Sakura you will have to stay with me tonight. It's to dark for someone your age to travel the streets alone and I have no intention of leaving my apartament tonight." Naruto smiles after he states the last part of his sentance.

"Oh... Really. I geuss I have no choice, but to stay. I get your bed though." Sakura was smiling with her evil grin.

"Ok. Ok... You get my bed." Sakura then gets up off the couch. She kisses Naruto on the cheek. She then walks to Naruto's room and shuts the door. Naruto gets up and walks to the closet and grabs another blanket and pillow. He goes back to the couch and lays down. Sakura on the other hand was going through Naruto's drawer. She didn't want to sleep in her clothes. She finally found some of his boxers and a T-shirt. She put on the clothes and got in bed. She layed there for a little bit thinking about Naruto tell she fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning Sakura woke up to a nice smell of food. She wiped the sleep away from her eyes and got out of bed. She walked to the door and opened it to see that Naruto was making breakfast. 

"Naruto didn't sensei say not to eat breakfast?"

"Yes he did, but I don't want to do anything on an empty stomach." Naruto then turned around and saw that Sakura was wearing his clothes. He had to admit that she looked good in his boxers.

"Sakura you look good in those." At first she didn't know what he was talking about. Then she realized she was still wearing his boxers and shirt.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to wear my other clothes to bed."

"Thats all right Sakura. Besides you look good in my boxers." Naruto then walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. He hugged her and Sarted to pull up her shirt very slowly. At first Sakura was to daze from the action to think. She then noticed that Naruto was trying to pull off her shirt. She then tugged it back down.

"Naruto. What do you think you are doing?"

"What? I wanted my shirt back. Is that so wrong?" Sakura giggled at how fast he had come up with that. She then took off her shirt. She saw Naruto's eyes widen and his face turn a deep shade of red. She tossed his shirt at him. Naruto came out of his trans like state. He turned away and went back to making breakfast. Sakura then went back to Naruto's room and changed back into her clothes. She walked back out and sat down at the small table in Naruto's so called 'kitchen'. She waited for the breakfast to be servered. She had found out that Naruto was good at cooking food other than ramen. He had made some toast and eggs. Then she had a flash back on what Kakashi had sayed before they left from the introduction meeting.

"Naruto should we really be eating breakfast? Sensei looked really serious when he said not to."

"Don't worry so much Sakura. Its not that much food. And besides I am going to bring a couple of apples if we get hungry during the day. Oh.. And sensei won't know that we ate either." Sakura was still doubtful, but ate anyways. They ate in silence pondering what sensei had instore for them. They cleaned up and left to the training ground.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had arrived 30 minutes late. Sasuke just glared at them. Kakashi was still not there. Sakura and Naruto were practicing tree climbing for about 20 minutes. They then sat down next to Sasuke and waited for Kakashi to come. When he arrived all three genin gave him glares of anger and hate. 

He explained the rules of the bell test to the three still unhappy genin. He set an alarm clock out on one of the three logs in the training field. He then started the training. Naruto and Sakura went to find Sasuke. When they found him he was about ready to throw kunai at Kakashi. Naruto stopped him just in time so he wouldn't give away their position.

"What was that all about you dobe!?"

"We have to work together or none of us will pass the test. Got it dobe!"

"Why would I listen to y..."

"Shut up you two. You guys are going to give away our position." Sasuke and Naruto both shut up.

"We have a plan. I will use genjustu and Naruto will act as a distracter. I will make it look as if he was disappearing and reapearing from spot to spot. Sasuke I will use my genjutsu to hide your presence and you will then go up and grab the bells. Got it?" Neither of them disagreed from the plan and they both nodded in agreement. Sakura was just happy that she got some lessons from Kurieni-sensei, or else this plan would not work. Oh, and that Kakashi underetimated them.

They went to their positions. Naruto stood out in the open and Sakura started her justu. Kakashi was surprised when Naruto came out in the open. Kakashi was about to take a swing kick at Naruto, but he disapeared. Naruto then reapeared about 10 feet to the right. Kakashi was in absolute shock. He didn't think Naruto could move that fast. Naruto the vanished agian and apeared agian in a different spot. Naruto kept disapearing and reapearing for a good long minute. Kakashi was just standing there trying to keep up with him. When he heard a jingle from behind him. He turned to look and saw that it was Naruto. He just stared in shock. He checked and looked to see if the bells were still on him. He saw them, but they disapeared before his eyes. He looks back up at Naruto, who now was Sasuke. By now Kakashi was in absolute confusion. There before his very own eyes stood Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"I think we passed Kakashi-sensei" Sakura had a giant grin on her face and Naruto was on the ground laughing his head off.

"Naruto whats so funny?" Kakashi looked at Naruto wondering why Naruto was laughing.

"The look on your face when I started to disapear and reapear every where." Naruto was still grinning, but had stopped laughing.

"So How did you guys pull it off?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei. First Naruto walked into the open and distracted you. Thats when I layed a genjustu on you. I made it look like Naruto was apearing and disapearing every where. The I hide Sasuke with genjustu. Then he took your bells. I layed another genjutsu to make Sasuke look like Naruto and that you still had your bells." Kakashi was surpirsed that they could come up with a plan like that. He was wondering where Sakura had learned a genjustu like that. He smiled at his team. They were all that he wanted in a team. They may not like each other that much, but they worked so good together.

"Well you guys pass the test. Meet here tomorrow at 7:00 AM." With that he disapeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura and Naruto walked to Sakura's house. Most likely her mom was very pissed. When they got there, they found that their assumptions were right.

"Sakura where were you last night!? Me and your father were worried sick about you!"

"Sorry mom I was at Naruto's apartament. It was to late to got home so I spent the night."

"What do you mean it was to late to come home! Didn't Ino' party end at 9:00!"

"Yes it did, but I went to Naruto's apartament to pick up somethings I had left there. I got distracted of the time. Naruto and I talked and ate some food. By that time it was dark and Naruto wouldn't let me go home, because he was afraid that I might be raped. He has been really protective about that since the we met."

"Fine. Fine. I will beleive you this time, but don't do it agian. Got it"

"Hai!" Sakura asked if Naruto wanted to go get something to eat. He complied with the mention of ramen. They walked to the ramen stand, but it was closed. The note on the door read:

_Sorry for being closed today, but the chef is sick today. He is also worried that something would happen to his daughter if he left her alone to work. Again sorry for the inconveinence._

They left with a little sad look on their faces. They went to Naruto's place and cooked up some ramen that he had in his cubbards. They talked about what they would do tomorrow, and how they thought their sensei was weird. After that they sat down on the couch and turned on they tv. They cuddled into each other as they watched a movie that was playing. Sakura had been setting up and watching the movie, because she has never seen this one. Naruto on the other hand had rested his hea on her lap and had his feet hanging off the end of the couch. He fell asleep and Sakura stared at him. She grabbed the blanket that Naruto had used the other night. She moved into a comfortable position and covered them with the blanket. She felt like she could stay this way forever. She loved the warmth of Naruto. She fell asleep soon after. She had a very arousing dream about her and Naruto.

Sakura woke up with Naruto nudging her a bit.

"Hey. Sakura wake up. I think you should go home, so your mom doesn't get mad. She got up and went to the door. She then had an Idea.

"HeyNaruto. Why don't you spend the night tonight."

"Ok" Naruto grabbed some clothes to wear for bed and started to walk over to the door. They walked to Sakura's house and opened the door. Mrs. Haruno was waiting there on the couch. She had a smile on her face when she saw that Naruto had some clothes. She knew that he would be spending the night. Naruto and Sakura walked up to her room. They were surprised when her mom didn't say anything. When they got there Naruto changed right in front of Sakura.

"Why do you get to change in front of me and I don't get to change in front of you?"

"Because my underwear isn't as revealing as yours." Sakura blushed when he said that. Yes it was true, but he didn't have to state that out loud. When he finished changing he got into Sakura's bed.

"Now what do you think you are doing Naruto. That is my bed"

"What you used my bed when you spent the night at my house. We can always share you know." Sakura just smiled at him and got into the bed. They found a comfortable position. Sakura had her head resting onNaruto's well developed chest and had her leg rapped around his right leg. They stared at each other and started to kiss out of nowhere. Sakura broke the kiss and went to Naruto's ear, kssing all the way there. When she got there she wispered into his ear.

"I love you Naruto."

"I know you do. I also love you." She lifted her head and stared into Naruto's blue eyes. She then bent down and kissed his lips softly. She pulled back and then went back down and kissed him agian. He returned the kiss after a few seconds. Sakura wiped her tongue across the bottom of Naruto's lip. He opened his mouth willingly. She then started to explore his mouth. It still tasted like rame, but she didn't care. Naruto then took his tongue and forced Sakura's tongue back into her mouth and he startedto explore her mouth. After a while of kissing they stopped and Sakura rested her head in the crook of his neck. She felt warm and comfortable. She never wanted to leave Naruto's side ever.

* * *

Ahahahaa!!!! Sorry, but you will have to see what happens in the next chapter. Yes I will do a flash back and show the rest of the love couple. Sorry, but It isn't sex. Muahahaha the suspense is killing you right.???? Can't wait for the lemon. It won't happen for another, maybe 4 or 5 chapters. Hahaha... I would love to see your faces.

Next chapter: Mission to the waves, The disaster.


	4. Announcement

**Announcement"**

**Sorry for the long wait on the chapter, but school is a bitch sometimes. Especially college. And for those who think that the other story Me and Naruto has been abandoned, it has not. The author of that has been in japan for the last month. So do not get so discouraged. It will be upadated soon. hopefully in the next couple weeks. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Do not worry. I am very sorry for the wait, so please do not be mad at me.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Yep. Geuss what. This is chapter 4. Yeah!!!!

Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto. I think? Well yeah, I geuss I don't.

I am having writers block so if anyone has any suggestions. I would be happy for them. There still won't be any lemon tell chapter 4-5. Deal with it!

**Chapter 4: Mission to the waves part 1  
**

* * *

Naruto woke up with having trouble breathing. Then he remember what happened last night. 

**xxxxx Flashback xxxxx**

Naruto was about to fall asleep when he felt his pajama pants being pulled off. He saw Sakura, but it looked like she was half asleep. He didn't resist. Sakura was happy for this. When she finally got his pants off she was going for his boxers next. Naruto saw this and instantly stopped her. Sakura wasn't to pleased by this, but instead she just stuck her hand down his boxers. She started to rub up and down his length very slowly. Naruto let out a soft moan from the action. She went up and started to suck on his ear while still rubbing his very stiff cock. She nibbled on his ear and started to move down to his neck. She then took her teeth and and bit gentle down on some of his skin on his neck. She then started to suck on it. Naruto gave a soft moan again. Sakura then took her hand from his boxers. Naruto protested from her pulling away.

"Sakura why did you stop? You were doing such a good job."

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't want my bed to get dirty." Sakura then straddled him. She started to kiss his neck then up to the bottom of his lips. She started to kiss him, but he wouldn't let her in his mouth. She got mad and stopped the kiss. She then lay completely on top of him. She put her head right under his chin. She then started to fall asleep. She loved the warm feeling of her being with Naruto. He smelled really nice and his chest was smooth. His skin was flawless. Sakura then remember what her mom told her about the kyuubi. The kyuubi would heal Naruto so he wouldn't die. So Sakura geussed that was why his lips weren't cracked or chapped at all. She wished she could have that. Sakura then started to drift asleep. The warmth of Naruto making that process twice as fast. Naruto looked at Sakura, then fell asleep. They had a big couple weeks ahead of them, but they didn't know that.

**xxxxx End Flashback xxxxx**

Naruto looked at Sakura and her sleeping form. He was so happy he could make her happy. If he ever saw her cry he would blame himself. Sakura started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. Sakura was so happy she could be with Naruto. She would do anything to stay with Naruto, even if it meant she would die with him.

"Sakura I think we should get ready to go meet Kakashi-sensei." Sakura nodded and got up off Naruto. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. After 10 minutes Sakura walked back into her bedroom. Naruto looked up to see Sakura still wearing a towel around her. He blushed and looked away.

"Naruto better go use the shower." Naruto nodded and walked out of the room with out looking at Sakura. He went at took a shower. He came back out and walked into Sakura's room. He was fully dressed though when he walked in. They went down stairs wehre Sakura's mom had breakfast waiting on the table for them. They ate and left within 6 minutes.

* * *

When they arrived at the bridge they were supposed to meet at they saw Sasuke sitting on the railing. 

"What took you guys so long? You're 50 minutes late."

"Sorry, but since Kakashi is always 2 hours late we thought it wouldn't hurt to be and hour late." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

After waiting for another hour before Kakashi arrived, the 3 genin sat and did absolutaly nothing. Sakura just took a nap, leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto took a nap and leaned his head on Sakura's. Sasuke sat and thought of how he could get stronger, so he could defeat his older brother Itachi. When Kakashi finally showed up all 3 of the genin were catching up on their sleep.

"Yo! Wake up you sleepy heads." Sasuke woke up instantly and Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Kakashi. Naruto on the other hand kept his eyes closed and his head on Sakura. Sakura shook him a little and he woke up. He opened his eyes and when he saw Kakashi he jumped. Naruto got a blush when Kakashi smiled and winked at him.

"Well guys. We are going to go see if we can't get a mission today. Lets go see what Hokage-sama has for us." After telling everyone what they were going to do Kakashi started to walk to the Hokage Tower. When they got there the Hokage was sitting behind his desk looking through some scrolls.

"Hey jiji-san! What are you doing."

"I am looking through some mission scrolls. I have plenty of D-ranked missions for you too."

"NOOOO!! Enough with the D-rank missions. Give us a C-rank mission!" Naruto started to shout something totally random, but Iruka sensei started to yell at Naruto.

"Quit complaining Naruto! You just were promoted to genin rank. what do you think you can do!" Team 7 was chatting amongst themselves. They didn't even notice Iruka yelling.

"Hey I am talking to you guys!"

"Uh..Oh. Sorry Iruka, but Naruto is right. I think they can handle a C-ranked mission." The Hokage sighed and took out the c ranked mission scroll.

"It looks like I have an escort mission for you guys. Since Kakashi thinks they can handle a C-ranked mission we will let do this one. You will protect a bridge builder while he builds his bridge. The mission will take place in the land of waves. You can come in now sir." A man that looks to be in his 40s walked in. He was aholding a sake bottle and was leaning on the door frame.

"Are you sure these brats can protect me? They look weak and pathetic. Especially the pink haired girl." Naruto got mad at the man for insulting Sakura. He used his speed that he has been working on with his private trainer. He appeared behind the man and had a kunai on his neck.

"You ever insult my Sakura-chan. You will never be seeing the light of day. She may look weak, but she could bring down your house easily." Naruto had a mass of killer intent pointed on the man. The man dropped his sake bottle and stood still not wanting to make this kid any madder. Naruto put the kunai back in his pocket and walked back to his team. He stood behind Sakura and wrapped one arm around her waist and another around just under her neck. Making a protective position over her.

"I-I geuss I will not underestimate you guys then. I will accept these as my bodyguards. My name is Tazuna. I will be counting on you guys."

"Ok team meet at the western gates in 30 minutes." With that Kakashi left in a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Sakura walked out and Sasuke followed right on their heels.

* * *

They had been walking for about 1 hour when they pass by a couple of puddles that were in the middle of the dirt road. Naruto and Sakura notice the puddles. Kakashi also seems to know, but gives no hint that he does. After they pass the puddles two mist nins jump out and get Kakashi in their chains. They pull and Kakashi is ripped in half, or so they thought. Naruto pulls out a kunai while Sakura starts to do hand seals for a genjitsu. Naruto throws his kunai and the chain gets stuck to a tree. Sakura gets one of the mist nin in a genjitsu. The way you could tel was the guy was screaming for his mother to save him. Naruto ran up to the other mist nin and started to through punches at him. 

Sasuke was standing in front of Tazuna. He wanted to makes sure that the bridge builder was safe. He knew that Sakura and Naruto could take care of themselves and if they got into any trouble he could get them out of it. Although he was mad that they were making him look bad.

Naruto kept punching at the mist nin and the mist nin just kept dodging the punches. The nin catches one of Naruto's punches, but Naruto twists his lower body using his caught fist as leverage. He kicks out the nin's legs and then lands on his left foot, spins kicks the nin in the side of the head as he was falling to the ground. Kakashi then appears behind Naruto and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job Naruto, Sakura. You guys did good. I didn't think you two would be able to do anything. Now I know I was wrong. Sasuke I am glad you trusted your team mates and went to protect Tazuna. Even if you guys don't really like each other you make a great team. You guys even were able to take out the demon mist brothers by yourselves." Kakashi walked over to Tazuna and glared at him.

"You have some explaining to do." (I am going to skip to Tazuna's house no fight with Zabuza or speech why he had nuke nin trailing his ass.)

* * *

After resting up Kakashi was ready to help train his team. He knew that Zabuza is still alive and that his team needs to be ready for the up coming fight. They went to the forest to practice tree climbing. 

"Ok guys time for tree climbing."

"But sensei me and Naruto already know how to do tree climbing. Can we go try and learn water walking?"

"Well I geuss, but be careful ok.

"Hai!" Sakura and Naruto said in unisen. They went off to do some water walking. Sasuke was mad because he was behind in learning anything. He was supposed to be strong god damn it. He is an Uchiha.

"Kakashi lets start to train please."

"Hai, hai. Lets begin" Kakashi started to train Sasuke in tree climbing, but he train Sasuke in more than tree climbing. He started to teach Sasuke how to activate his sharingan and do some higher level fire jutsus. With Naruto and Sakura they were doing very well with their water walking exercise. Sakura had gotten it down in one hour and Naruto got it down in three hours. He did get help from Sakura after she finished up her water walking. After they were done they went back to Tazuna's house to rest and eat dinner.

* * *

xxxx3 days later xxxx 

Naruto was laying in the grass after he had just got done training. He was training by himself, because Sakura had to guard Tazuna that day. Naruto fell asleep after about 10 minutes of staring at the clouds.

Three hours later he wakes up to see a girl looking down at him. He sits up to fast for his own good and they accidently kiss. Naruto pulled away in a moments notice. The girl jumped back up onto her feet. Naruto just stared at the ground thinking that the girl would hate him for what he did.

"I am sorry for kissing you. It was an accident, I didn't mean to." Naruto just kept staring at the ground waiting for the person to yell at him or hit him, but instead he got a soft quit and forgiving voice.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to. It was my fault for surprising you. I should the one being sorry and plus the kiss wasn't half bad." Naruto jerked his head up when the girl said that the kiss wasn't that bad.

"What's youe name boy?"

"Naruto. Why?"

"Why were you out here sleeping someone could have kidnapped you or something?"

"Training."

"Oh. Why do you train? Do you train to become strong or to protect the people precious to you?"Naruto was a little confused as to why she would ask a question like that.

"To protect those precious to me. Why do you ask?"

"I think you will become very strong Naruto. Just keep those people precious to you close and you will become strong. You will never become truly strong seeking power or for revenge. You only become truly strong when you protect those precious to you. I know you will become strong Naruto. There is no doubt about that." She started to walk away, but before she could leave Naruto stood up and walked up behind her. She heard him come up to her so she stopped ready for anything. When he got right up behind her, he gave her a hug and wrapped his arms around her stomach. To say she was stunned was an understatement.

"I wish I could have been there for you. I see it in your eyes. You had a tough childhood didn't you. It's like hell isn't it, no one to love or care for you, being in the dark all by yourself. It's hard, but you found someone to love you, didn't you. The one that would do anything for you, even if it meant they would sacrifice themself for you."

"No Naruto! He does not love me, but he gave me a purpose to live. A meaning to live and not die. I am his and his alone. I will do anything to let his dreams come true. Even if it is to die trying."

"Whats your name? You never told me your name."

"It's Haku."

"Well Haku. What about your dreams? Don't you have a dream or a goal. Shouldn't it be your life that you conrtol and not his." Haku turned around and punched Naruto right in the nose. He flew back a couple of feet and skidded to a halt. Haku started to cry and fell to her knees. She couldn't conrtol herself anymore. All those years of missery bottled up inside and it finally says it's time to come out. Naruto got up and walked to Haku. He pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. She cried herself to sleep and Naruto sat there holding her. the last thing he said before picking her up and started to walk was,

"Sleep well Ms. Hunter nin." He then followed her scent to where Zabuza's base was located. He also carried the basket of herbs with him. Wehn he finally got there, there was two mercanaries guarding the door. Naruto then walked up to them.

"Excuse me, but is this where Zabuza is staying?"

"And what is it that gives you buiseness to be here?" One of the guards said as he stared at Naruto.

"Well I have his apprentice here and I wanted to take her back. I think he would be glad to see her." The other guard stepped forward and looked at Haku. He the waved for Naruto to follow him. The guard lead Naruto through some halls and stopped in front of one of the doors to his right. He opened it at waved his hand to Naruto saying he could enter. Naruto walked in to the room and walked up next to a couch and layed Haku down on the couch. He then looked up to the window to see Zabuza staring at him.

"Kid, you have some guts coming here. I do thank you for bringing Haku back."

"No problem. I always help them even when they are my enemy. I geuss it is a weakness of mine. I am way to soft for my own good."

"Kid I have a question. Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Well... Even if people say you are a demon, I know demons worse than you. I have over the years been with one my whole life, me..."

"Kid you are no demon, but if you say so I will give it a thought that you might be one."

"Zabuza I have to thank you for saving her from hell. It's tough being a child and having no one to care for you. I know from first hand experience. Please take care of her. I like her, even after the 10 minutes we spent together talking."

"No kid, you take care of her. I have a feeling that I will die at the bridge. I also want you to have my sword when the times comes. I have no regrets except one. That is for Haku to live a normal life. Not having to run from hunter nins or having to relocate to a new home every month. I want you to take care of her. I know I can trust you. After all Your weakness is that you are to kindhearted." Naruto just stood in thought thinking of something to say, but couldn't find any words. He never knew that Zabuza cared so much for Haku.

"Fine. I will take care of her." With that Naruto walked out of the room and was escorted back to the enterance of the building.

* * *

He walked back to Tazuna's house at a slow pace. He was thinking of what he had got himself into. He did care for Haku though. Even after the short time they knew each other he felt a connection. He felt like that she was a sister that was taken away from him when he was still a baby. He eventually came up a road and was able to see Tazuna's house. He walked for a few more feet before hes was suddenly pinned to a tree by two hands. He was then viciously kissed on the lips. He knew that it was Sakura already. She finally parted from Naruto and looked him into the eyes. 

"Naruto whats wrong? You look sad."

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh. Ok. Lets go eat. Tsunami has dinner ready for us." With that they walked into the house and sat down at the table. They ate dinner peacefully tell Inari burst out yelling.

"Why do you try so hard!? Even if you train and become stronger, you will still be killed by Gatou's men. You will die and your lives will have been for nothing. Why do you do it? You could be at home enjoying yourselves. You have it good. You are lucky to be happy all the time." Naruto stood up and pounded his hands on the table.

"What do you know! All you do is cower in fear and hide in a corner. Your father was a great man. He protected those things precious to him, even if it meant to sacrifice himself to save them. Thats what I intend to do. You are even lucky to have known your father as a great person. Even knowing your mother is great to have. I am no happy camper either. I don't know my mother or father. I was beaten every year during my birthday. You think you have it tough. Look at you, you have a home and a mother to take care of you. I have lived by myself all my life. Do you even think your father would want you to sulk over his death and do nothing. He is proabaly crying to himself right now, because you are so pathetic." With that Naruto left and went up stares to his room. Inari ran out the front door crying. Sakura followed Naruto up to his room going to go comfort him.

* * *

Heres Chapter 4. 

Sorry I kinda changed it at the last moment. I had writers block and couldn't think of anything.

It's also kinda shorter than I thought it would be to.

Yeah I know having Haku live is a bit of a surpirse to some of you, but I wanted it that way. I hope you liked it. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 5

The NaruSaku Story

Ok everyone. Yeah I know it's kind of sad, but I am getting tired of thinking. So if any of you have any suggestions please tell me in the reviews.

Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto. (Sigh)

* * *

Naruto Woke up at the sound of yelling and crashing noises. Naruto got up and changes quickly into his clothes. He was mad at himself for sleeping in, but couldn't help himself to think that it was a good thing he slept in. Naruto ran down stairs to see Inari with a wooden stick. Inari charged one of the thugs yelling. 

"Let my mother go you sick bastards!" Right before the thug could get a hit on the boy charging him, wooden chair to his place. He looked up to see a boy wearing all white and the boy who was charging him a second ago. He looked back at his partner to take the kid out. When he looked back agian no one was there. Out of nowhere he got a kick to the head and a kunai in the stomach. Naruto then went after the second thug who was holding onto Tsunami. He let her go and tried to run away. He had only just stepped out side of the front foor when he felt a knuai in his back. He keeled over dead. Naruto went back to check Tsunami.

"Are you alright Tsunami?"

"Yes Naruto I am fine, thanks to you."

"Are you sure. They didn't do anything to violate you did they?"

"No Naruto they didn't do anything, but thanks for asking. I will be fine. Now go to the bridge and help out your friends."

"Hai. Take care you two," said Naruto in a concerned voice. He then left and ran to the bridge at top speeds. He was hoping he would make it in time.

* * *

When Naruto got to the bridge, he could see the fog that was most likely created by Zabuza. He ran up behind Sasuke and Sakura who were guarding Tazuna, as Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. Naruto could see that Haku was knocked out, probably by Zabuza who wanted her to go back to Konaha with them. Naruto looked more closely at Zabuza. Naruto could see that Zabuza's arms were limp and that he had dropped his sword. The mist was starting to clear and Naruto could see a group of people appearing in the mist. Everyone then heard a malicous chuckle and turned to see who it was. They all looked and saw that it was Gatou and a group of mercanaries. 

"Zabuza, you disapoint me. Being beat by a bunch of Konoha ninjas is pathetic. I was hoping to have fun with your little slut, but seeing that she is already unconcious. It's an ashame that she won't be able to feel any pain." Zabuza glared at Gatou before he turned to Kakashi.

"It seems that our fight is over now. I have no meaning of fighting you anymore Kakashi. Please lend me a kunai." Kakashi took a kunai out of his pouch on his thigh and tossed it to Zabuza. Zabuza then caught the kunai in his mouth and charged foward. He was right in front of the mercanaries and started to slash at them. He heard Gatou scream for them to kill him. Zabuza saw Gatou run behind all of the mercs. trying to get away. He was slashing his way through all of the mercanaries when he felt a very strong chakra signiture. All the mercanaries stop in their spots and turn to see Naruto. Naruto was completely surrounded by red chakra. His Canines were elongated and his nail were now claws. His eyes were slitted and red, his wiskers on his cheeks were now a dark, thick line, instead of the skinny scars. Naruto let out a low grawl and charged into the pit of the mercanaries.

He slashed and ripped his way through all the mercanaries. Zabuza didn't think twice, as he ran through the rest of the mercanaries towards Gatou. When he got there he slashed upwards and cut Gatou in the chest.

"Zabuza now be reasonable. I can give you money and lots of it. You don't have to kill me," Gatou said in a very frightened tone. The words fell on deaf ears, as Zabuza then slit Gatou's neck and kicked him off the side of the bridge. Zabuza turned around and looked apawn the battle field. What he saw scared him shitless. He saw blood and limbs everywhere. None of the mercanaries were alive, not one. He looked to the middle of the carnage and saw Naruto standing there. Not a drop of blood was on him. For a genin to kill all those mercanaries and not get a drop of blood on him was amazing. Zabuza tried to take a step, but couldn't manage it. He fell face first into the ground. He now noticed the sharp pains in his back.

Naruto saw this and walked over to Zabuza. His eyes and finger nails were back to normal, as well as his teeth and wiskers. He then nelt down and pulled out all 15 of the spears and swords in Zabuza's back. When he finished, he picked Zabuza up and carried him over to Haku, who lay there still unconcious.

"Naruto go and pick up my sword." Naruto did as he was told and went to pick it up. He walked back over and knelt back down next to Zabuza. Zabuza then took his weak arm and rubbed his finger on the ground, where his blood was pooling up. He then took that and rubbed it on the hilt of the sword. It glowed a dark green, then faded away.

"Naruto take some of your blood and wipe on the hilt of the sword. Then make these signs; Oxe, monkey, rat, bird, lizard. Then the sword will belong to you." Naruto did and the sword glowed a bright yellow. He then picked up the sword and found out it was as light as a feather, to compared when he picked it up just a moment ago.

"Naruto I want you to protect Haku with that sword. Please take care of her for me. Promise me that she will be happy and content with you."

"I will take care of her like she is my own sister. Nothing more."

"Thank you Naruto. I ask of nothing more." Zabuza then drifted off into the new world they call hell. Naruto stood up and turned to look at his team. They were all shocked and couldn't move from their spots. Kakashi was stunned that Naruto killed all those mercanaries and not a get a drop of blood on his white clothing. Sakura was a little peaved that Naruto was going to take care of another girl, but was happy that they could save someone out of this dreadful mission. Sasuke was pissed that he didn't have all that power. He wanted that power for himself, because he deserved, not that dobe. Naruto picked up Haku and carried her back to Tazuna's house, while Kakashi told Sasuke to help him clean up the mess. Sakura followed Naruto back to Tazuna's house, to see if Naruto needed any help.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and Haku woke up. She sat up out of her bed and looked around. She saw Naruto at the end of her bed sleeping. Haku was wondering what had happened and how she got knocked out. She looked around and saw Zabuza's sword. Naruto stirred at the end of the bed and kept on sleeping. Haku was Now sure that Zabuza died and if he did then there was no reason for her to live. She looked around for a knife or sharp object. She found a pen and picked it up. She lifted and pulled it into her chest. She dropped her hands and fell unconcious. Naruto woke up to the noise and saw Haku laying there with a pen in her chest. He pulled it out and just stared and Haku and wondered why she would kill herself. He just sat there thinking why, why, why. 

**'Hey kit. You want to save her?'** It was the Kyuubi talking. She rarely talks to Naruto, but when she feels lonely or just wants to make fun of him she does.

'Yes I want to save her. I promised Zabuza I would protect her.'

**'Then let me take over your body for a little bit.' **Naruto didn't argue to the Kyuubi. He went to his mindscape and let the fox take over. He didn't know what happened next. He woke up upon hearing the Kyuubi.

**'Hey kit, you awake?'**

'Now I am. What do you want?'

**'Well there might be some side effects.'**

'What do you mean side effects!?'

**' Well in order to save her, I had to make you a kitsune.'**

'_Nani!?_ Why did you make me into a fox?'

**'No kit, a Kitsune. You are now part of my clan, so you are now half demon, I had to do that, because what I did, your body wouldn't have made it through. So now you and Haku are now both part of the great Kitsune clan.'**

'Ok. Any other 'side effects' I should know about.'

**'Yes, you now have fox ears and a tale.'**

'What!? How am I going to walk around with these. I will be killed in a second.'

**'No you won't. I have a genjutsu that can hide all that' **The Kyuubi then showed pictures of the hand signs and then told him what to say. He did that and the ears and tale disapeared. Naruto sighed in relief. Naruto then proceded to put the genjutsu on Haku. He finished at sat back down on the end of the bed.

* * *

Haku woke 4 hours later. 

_What? how am I still alive? This can't be. I thought I killed myself. This just isn't possible, how did it happen?_

"Awe, I am glad to see you awake now."

"How am I still alive?" Haku wanted and answer before anything could happen.

"Silly. I saved you. Who else do you think could have saved you."

"But why did you save me?"

"Because I promised Zabuza I would protect and care for you. Thats why he gave me his sword." Haku couldn't speak any more. Zabuza had given his sword to Naruto and he wanted her to live. There was one thing that was bugging her.

"How did you save me?"

"I made you into a Kitsune."

"Kitsune?" Naruto then procceded to tell her what had happened and showed her the hand signs to perform the genjutsu. Haku actually liked her extra appendages. She had played with her tale for a few moments then stuck the genjutsu up to hide it. They both then walked downstairs to eat lunch. Kakashi was sitting down reading his perverted book, while Sakura ate some food. Sasuke was just brooding like he usually does. They then sat down and ate their lunch.

Nothing happened over the next couple of weeks, while Tazuna finished the bridge. After that Team seven plus Haku left towards Konoha. On the way home Naruto was thinking. If Haku is a Kitsune to, that technically means she is now my sister. Naruto got a big grin when he thought of this. He really did think of Haku as a sister since they first met. Naruto was carring his new sword and Sakura was staring at in awe. She slept next to Naruto every night on the way home to make sure that Haku didn't try anything funny.

* * *

Sakura had just got done talking to the Hokage about the mission with the rest of the team. Haku was then excepted as a chunnin into the Konoha ninja force. She was walking home and so ready for her shower. She walked up to the front door of her house and opened the door. She walked into the living room and sat her backpack down next to the couch. 

"Hey mom I'm home!" No reply came, so Sakura then started to walk to the kitchen. She wanted to get something to eat before she took her shower. She then saw a burr go by her and a gust of wind. Sakura didn't know what happened, so she let it slip by with out even a second thought. She took her first step into the kitchen and saw the bloody mess all over the walls and floor. She looked around, but couldn't find any bodies or animals. She then took a few more step into the kitchen. She then felt something drop on her head. She looked up and saw something she didn't think to see in her whole life. Her parents were pinned to the ceilling by kunai and shuriken. She let out a scream and ran out of the kitchen.

Some Anbu near by heard the scream and ran to where it came from. They ran through the door to see a very distraut pink haired girl. There was some blood on her hair and she was crying. They asked her what had happened and she pointed to the kitchen. The Anbu walked in and saw the horrific scene. They felt pitty for the poor girl, whose parents were brutely murder in their own house. Sakura sat on the couch and pulled out a scroll that Naruto had given her awhile ago. She then procceded to open it and read it.

_Perfect on the outside..._

_Broken inside..._

_Perfect words..._

_For the one I gave my heart to..._

_The smile she wears..._

_Is as hollow as her words..._

_As empty as her touch..._

_The smile is a barrier..._

_Hiding the sorrow she harbors..._

_But I'm the only one who sees..._

_Her words are lies..._

_A veil covering her sobs..._

_But I'm the only one who hears..._

_Her touch only fleeting..._

_Afraid to get hurt..._

_But I'm the only one who feels..._

_I'm the only one..._

_That notices..._

_That knows..._

_She's all broken..._

_But I want to help..._

_To heal..._

_To fix her..._

_And hopefully..._

_It's not to late..._

_Hopefully..._

_I can..._

_So let me in..._

_To mend your broken heart..._

_So that you might forget about it..._

_And come to me..._

_I love you, Haruno Sakura... _

_Even if you never love me..._

_If you want to be comforted. just use a tear of yours and drop it on the symbol._

She cried even harder and couldn't stop. One of the stray tears fell onto the symbol and in a poof of smoke Naruto appeared right in front of her. He looked down to see Sakura crying. He sat on the couch next to her and pulled her into a nice embrace. She shoved her face into his shoulder and cried. She cried tell she fell asleep. Naruto kept her close to him, as he could tell what had happened here. He then picked her up and took her to his apartment.

* * *

Yeah I know. I bet this whole chapter surpirsed you. I do have to thank Kokuou no Shin'en for the poem. He let me use it. And he has some good stories, so check him out. I did change part of the poem around the ending though. 

I bet I will have some people asking me why I had Naruto and Haku become part of the Kitsune clan. Don't ask me why cause I have no clue myself. Just go along with the story. Yeah I know some might notcie that I said in a earlier chapter that Sakura should only opne the scroll if something bad happened to Naruto, I change my mind on that. I meant if anything bad happened to anyone she loved, like her parents or a close friend.

I am also sorry the chapter was short by like 1,000 words.

Well thats it for chapter 5. R&R please._  
_


	7. Chapter 6

The NaruSaku Story

Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto. Damn

Chapter 6 Finding revenge hard

* * *

Sakura had just found her parents dead and Naruto had brought her to his apartment and layed her down on his bed. He was now sad as to why someone would assasinate Sakura's parents and not her, but then again she was on a mission. He sat down on the couch and began to ponder. When he was thinking on how to find out who the killer was, but decided against it. He saw how revenge turned on the people who wanted to get revenge. For example the Kyuubi. She wanted revenge, because Orochimaru had taken one of her kits away from her, most likely for his evil experiments. She went after him and ended up sealed in Naruto. The great Kyuubi wasn't all that evil, just when you made her mad or she was going through that time of year. Yes one year p.m.sing for the Kitsune. Since she lived longer than anything else, anything else like her periods lasted longer. One month for her, was one year for us. That means 12 years for us is one year for the Kitsune. Naruto had to deal with that time of the year when he was 12, which ended just 2 months ago. Naruto was hoping that it wouldn't be as bad with Sakura or Haku. Then agian Haku is now a Kitsune. He would have to ask Kyuubi to let Sakura be a kitsune so she could live just as long as he is. 

_God! I am getting off task here. I need to think of how I am going to comfort Sakura._

Then the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune had to speak up at that moment.

**'Hey kit.'**

'What do you want? I am trying to think of a way to comfort Sakura,' Said Naruto in a very aggrieved tone.

**'I know a way to comfort her. That's if you will listen to what I have to say.'**

'Ok, I will listen, but make it quick.'

**'Well you could always sleep with her. Not like sex, but have her wake up sleeping next to you.'**

'How is that going to work?'

**'It's like when children get scared at night and feel more safe and secure when they go to sleep with their dad or mom. Get my drift here?'**

'Yeah I do. I think you may have a point there. It's a first, that you came up with something useful.'

**'Hey I can be helpful when I want. Which is not all the time. I just like to see you stumped in tight situations.'**

'Fine, fine, but you really do annoy me most of the time. Especially that time of month or year.'

**Hey thats not funny. You humans are lucky to have women only go through that for a couple of days at most.'**

'Yeah, yeah. I geuss so, but in ways I like to see angry women.'

**'Oh, woah. I never knew kit had a perverted side.'** Naruto ignored her and walked into his room. He layed down on his bed next to Sakura and rapped his arms around her. Sakura felt the warmth and snuggled closer to it. Sakura had snuggled her ass into Naruto's front area. He had a blush come to his face, because of the very compromising position it would be, if they were found. He then fell to sleep after a while. He didn't know that someone was watching their every move.

* * *

Sakura woke up and felt a warm heat source. She hugged it tighter and didn't want to leave the warmth comfort. She felt it move in her arms, so she opened her eyes. She saw Naruto sleeping right next to her. Naruto then opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. He smiled and hugged Sakura. Sakura got out of her waking up next to Naruto and remembered what she had found yesterday. This time it wasn't grief, it was hatred. She wanted to get revenge on that bastard who killed her parents. She had no clue why anyone would want to kill her parents anyways. Little did sakura know that her revenge would be coming after her. 

Naruto had got up and went to take a shower. Sakura was laying in bed and contiplating on a way to kill the bastard that killed her parents. She was beyond pissed. If it wasn't for Naruto she probably would be out finding the guy. She got up from where she was sitting and went and made some breakfast. When she took the eggs of the stove and turned the gas off. She looked up to see Naruto standing there, looking at her. She put the egss on a plate and sat down at the table. Naruto came up behind her and rapped his arms around her.

"Sakura I know what you are thinking. Don't do it. Remember what it can do. Think of Sasuke. Look at him, he can't get any emotions out. He isn't human any more. He is so bound on killing his brother, he can't think of anything positive. Just think you still have me, love. Do you really want to lose that, just for revenge?" Sakura slumped in her chair and staired at the plate of eggs for a minute.

"No I don't. I don't want to lose you or my sanity. I geuss you are right Naruto." She picked up her chop sticks and looked down at her food.

"I'm not hungry either. I don't know why I made myself breakfast in the first place."

"Hehehe. It's ok Sakura. You will be fine." Naruto got up and walked to his room. He came back out with a box.

"This has all the stuff you need. I went to your house last night when you slept and picked up your things... I also brought your parents will." Sakura flinched when she heard that. She took the scroll and opened it. She read through the scroll, but when she came upon a part she froze. She looked up at Naruto and said,

"Naruto. I have a bloodline. They are giving me access to all their scrolls and notebooks. They are stored in the hokage tower for safe keeping." Naruto just gaped at Sakura. He was thinking for a bit, but decided to wait tell later to ask his question, or his opinion. Sakura was really curious to what her bloodline was. She never thought her family would have one. They decided to leave and go to the hokage tower. Naruto had to stop by the Ichiruka's ramen stand on the way there. Sakura was more interested by her bloodline rather than ramen, but Naruto had insisted that it would help. They sat down and ate. Ayame and her father were telling Sakura how sorry they were for losing her parents. Sakura said it was ok and she was fine, but they wouldn't have it. Naruto had to pay for his bowls and Sakura got hers free. Naruto paid for his and left with Sakura to the tower. On their way there, a guy with a dark black cape with a hood stood out in front of them.

"Holt! I have orders to exterminate the Haruno clan. This girl is my last target to getting paid. I can do it out in the open for a couple reasons, but don't bother asking why." The man pulled out to short katanas and was holding them in reverse. Naruto and Sakura got into fighting stances and pulled out their own weapons. Naruto looked at the crowd. None of them had even stopped to see what was going on. They just kept walking along like nothing was happening.

"So this is a genjutsu. Thats why no one is stopping." Naruto was very peeved. He knew this guy was strong. And if this genjutsu is as powerful as he thinks it is, then none of the Anbu that are patroling will come and help.

"Yes this is a genjutsu. Not even the Sharingan can see through this. It's one of the most powerful weapons I have on me. No has lived to tell about this genjutsu, ever." The hooded man had then started foward towards them. Naruto made a clone then had it try and run away with Sakura, so he could stall the man. Naruto didn't even get time to do anything as he was dragged into his mind. The last thing he saw was the guy freeze in mid air. Naruto looked around and saw he was standing in front of the Kyuubi.

"What do you want? I could be dead now, you know that right!"

**'Kit calm down. It is a slower time in here. When I mean slower, I mean slower. Ok listen up now.'**

"Ok I am listening." Naruto was very unhappy with her right now. He could be dead for all he knew, but he would trust her.

'Ok let me control your body.'

"What? No way am I going to let you have your way with my body!"

'Kit I can save your pink haired girlfriend. Just let me control your body for a little bit'

"Fine, fine, but if anything happens that I don't like you are done with giving me advice or helping me in any way. Got it!"

'Hai, hai. I got it. Now hurry. We don't have much time left.' With that Kyuubi took over Naruto's body.

* * *

On this day he was finally going to kill the rest of the pink haired clan. They had made fun of and destroyed his clan. This was the day for revenge. He was so happy that this little blond haired brat was easy. It meant he could get away from this disgusting village all the sooner. He saw what the village did to the blond kid and thought that killing him was the best thing to do. It would end the kid's missery and send him to a better place. He knew that he wouldn't be going to the better after life, but going to hell. He had killed so many Harunos in his life it could have been over 1,000. He was happy that his revenge would finally come to an end. 

When he was charging the boy, he didn't expect to see what he saw. His claws were long and his eyes were red with slits. The canines had grown in length and got sharper. The boy then had 6 tales coming out the back of his tale bone area. His ears were now fox like. He then knew he was in trouble. He knew the whole story behind the Kyuubi and her attack. He knew that the Yondaime had sealed it away in this boy and that the Kyuubi was in fact a girl and not a guy. He knew right away that he was in deep shit. The only thing that could dispell his genjutsu is a demon higher than 3 tails. He also knew that the Kyuubi wouldn't risk being seen and would keep the genjutsu up as long as it had control of the boys body.

He went in even faster after he saw the Kyuubi take over. He pulled out two extra kunai and threw them at the boy. Naruto quickly dodge the kunai and through two of his own. The man was now running around Naruto in cirlces. It just happened in a split second. Naruto was gone. The man knew why and turned around and jabbed his kunai into the boy. Naruto stopped in his tracks and coughed up blood. The man stuck up one hand and did a couple of signs. He wispered something unhearable. Naruto then slumped to the ground dead.

* * *

Oh no! Cliff hanger! Sry for the long wait and the short chapter. School is hurting and i am writing 3 diff stories right now. u will be getting a oneshot soon and i will update a New hope soon. until next chapter see ya... 


End file.
